eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi
|year = 1983 |position = 2nd |points = 136 |previous = Hora |next = Olé, Olé |conductor = Silvio Nanssi Brandes }} Hi (also titled Chai or Khay) was the Israeli entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1983 in Munich performed by Ofra Haza. It was composed by Avi Toledano, who represented Israel the previous year in Harrogate with lyrics by Ehud Manor, who wrote the 1978 winner A-Ba-Ni-Bi. A moderately up-tempo number, the singer states that despite the many thorns in her way, she is still alive ("Hi" means "Alive" in Hebrew). It is revealed later in the song as a metaphor for the nation of Israel itself. It was performed 16th on the night following Germany and preceding Portugal. At the close of voting, it finished in 2nd place with 136 points. Ofra's appearance in the contest was a launching point to a successful career, which was sadly cut short with her death in 2000. Lyrics Hebrew= Shim'u, echai, ani od chai Ushtei enai od nisa'ot la'or Rabim chochai, ach gam prachai Ulefanai shanim rabot misfor Ani sho'el umitpalel Tov shelo avda od hatikva Over mizmor midor ledor Kema'ayan me'az ve'ad olam Ani sho'el umitpalel Tov shelo avda od hatikva Chai, chai, chai Ken, ani od chai Ze hashir sheSaba shar etmol le'Aba Vehayom ani Ani od chai, chai, chai Am Yisra'el chai Ze hashir sheSaba shar etmol le'Aba Vehayom ani Homim yamai (Chai, chai) Velelotai (Chai, chai) Uveshamai, amud ha'esh od kam Ashir bli dai (Chai, chai) Efros yadai (Chai, chai) Leyedidai asher me'ever yam Ani sho'el umitpalel Tov shelo avda od hatikva Chai, chai, chai Ken, ani od chai Ze hashir sheSaba shar etmol le'Aba Vehayom ani Ani od chai, chai, chai Am Yisra'el chai Ze hashir sheSaba shar etmol le'Aba Vehayom ani Shim'u, echai, ani od chai Ushtei enai od nisa'ot la'or Rabim chochai, ach gam prachai Ulefanai shanim rabot misfor Ani sho'el (Ani sho'el) Umitpalel (Mitpalel) Tov shelo avda od hatikva Chai, chai, chai Ken, ani od chai Ze hashir sheSaba shar etmol le'Aba Vehayom ani Ani od chai, chai, chai Am Yisra'el chai Ze hashir sheSaba shar etmol le'Aba Vehayom ani Chai, chai, chai Ani od chai, chai, chai |-| Translation= Listen, my brothers, I'm still alive And both my eyes still look into the light Many are my thorns, but also my flowers And I have countless years ahead of me I ask and I pray Good thing hope is not yet lost A song is passed from generation to generation Like an eternal spring I ask and I pray Good thing hope is not yet lost Alive, alive, alive Yes, I'm still alive This is the song that Grandpa sang yesterday to Dad And today it's me I'm still alive, alive, alive The Nation of Israel is alive This is the song that Grandpa sang yesterday to Dad And today it's me My days rumble (Alive, alive) As do my nights (Alive, alive) And in my skies, the pillar of fire still stands I'll sing forever (Alive, alive) I'll reach out my hands (Alive, alive) To my friends from across the seas I ask and I pray Good thing hope is not yet lost Alive, alive, alive Yes, I'm still alive This is the song that Grandpa sang yesterday to Dad And today it's me I'm still alive, alive, alive The Nation of Israel is alive This is the song that Grandpa sang yesterday to Dad And today it's me Listen, my brothers, I'm still alive And both my eyes still look into the light Many are my thorns, but also my flowers And I have countless years ahead of me I ask (I ask) And I pray (I pray) Good thing hope is not yet lost Alive, alive, alive Yes, I'm still alive This is the song that Grandpa sang yesterday to Dad And today it's me I'm still alive, alive, alive The Nation of Israel is alive This is the song that Grandpa sang yesterday to Dad And today it's me Alive, alive, alive I'm still alive, alive, alive Video Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1983 Category:Israel Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Second placing songs